Island Adventure
by RoseLovesAnime
Summary: It is a cliche I know, but, Nami and Luffy get suck on an island. The magnetic-field messes with you mind and you cant tell your way around. GENDERBENT! Nami X Luffy!
1. The Mistake

"Finally" a nine-teen year old girl yells; jumping from the deck of a pirate ship to the land below her. Her hip length black her swinging free behind her, she is wearing a red cardigan shirt, jean shorts, sandals, and her trademark straw-hat.

"Calm down Lucy" an orange haired male says from the deck of the ship to the black-haired beauty. He is wearing a black dress shirt with jeans and boots.

"But Na-kun; the island, we are finally at an island, Franny can repair the ship, Zora can nap in peace, Sana can restock the food, Usa and I can explore, Choppa can see if there are any diseases, Brooke can work on her new song, I can go explore, and you can do your mapping thing!" she says as he lands beside her with a backpack full of ink, quills, paper, and camping items, like a tent, flashlight, and food. "Can't you be a little excited?"

He glares at her. "Of course I am happy, after our last run in with the marines; you thought it would be funny to Elephant gun Sunny. I was afraid we would sink." The word 'BAKA' seems to float through the entire sentence.

"Sorry" she replies, "Hey, the highest point on the island is on the top of that volcano, you wanna come with me" she asks not sounding sorry in the least.

~Namizo~

I sigh looking at Lucy; she is giving me the puppy eyes. "Fine" I mutter, ", but you had better not do anything stupid." I say although knowing she would do something stupid. 'She always does something stupid; then the rest of us are left to clean up her mess.' I walk into the forest with Lucy trailing behind. 'Why do I feel like I am making the biggest mistake of my life?' I ask myself, she trails behind me, skipping.

After an hour of walking toward the volcano, the complaining starts. "Na-kun, I'm hungry~~~" she whines, clinging onto my arm.

"Deal with it Lucy, you had lunch an hour ago." I say pushing her off, though she just leans on me after.

"But I am hungry again, it has been hours!" she complains.

"Yeah one" I repeat.

"What" she exclaims, "No, it has to been at least three" She says with so much conviction that I sweat-drop.

"No, it has been one, but if you're so hungry why don't you eat the pirate bento Sana made for you."

"I already did, but it wasn't enough!" she complains, letting her legs trail behind her.

"Normally it is enough for five people" I mutter. "Get off of me!" I yell, pausing in me hike to try and push her off.

"But Na-kun you're so comfy!" she says snuggling her face into my side. She hums and wraps her arms three times around my waist.

"God damn it Lucy!" I yell bonking her on the head. Her arms retract, as she lets out a pained cry. She sits there for a second, pouting, but I just walk away.

"Na-kun is so mean; he won't give me any food or let me nap on him. Zora lets me nap with her, and Choppa loves napping with me-" She starts ranting but I tune it out.

After two more hours of walking toward the mountain, I start to feel very weird. "Lucy" I ask, noticing she is still ranting about stuff completely unrelated to the first topic she was on.

"-, and Sana always hits first and ask questions later, why can't she calm down, though that is what makes her so funny-"

"LUCY" I yell getting her attention. She stops and gives me a blank look. "That volcano, do you think it has gotten any closer since we started the hike?" I ask narrowing my eyes at it.

"It hasn't, Na-kun, the trail has disappeared to… I think we might me lost" she replies getting serious. I look down and sure enough the small trail we had been following was gone. I suddenly turn and look at the trees.

"They're in different positions. Lucy we could have easily been walking in circles for the last hour." I say solemnly. 'Damn why didn't I notice, what kind of navigator am I!?' I bite my lip and look around, nothing looks familiar, but then again we're on an unfamiliar island.

"Na-kun, let's take a break while you figure this out." Lucy says plopping on the ground.

Sighing I start to agree then my eye twitches, "Yeah, while I figure it out, damn rubber captain." I sit down in front of her and take my bag off. 'What do we do now? I have no idea where we are. The volcano was always in our sight, so I don't think we were walking in complete circles, but that just makes it harder to navigate our way out of here…' I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Lucy leans forward and grabs my arm.

"Na-kun, I tried using haki to locate everyone… I can only feel a few feet out. Something is weird with this island." I bite my lip so hard I draw blood.

"Let's set up camp here for the night, we can try and find our way back tomorrow." I say noticing it is about five which is dinner time, and I am starting to get hungry, which also means Lucy is downright starving… Sighing I look around in the trees again. "Lucy, there is some fruit up there, go get it." I say starting to pull the tent and sleeping bag from my backpack.

~Lucy~

I jump into the trees and grab the fruit Na-kun was talking about, then jump down. 'Na-kun is really worried and his pride must really have taken a beating' I think, watching him set up the tent. "Hey, this means I can sleep with you right?" I ask, seeing his face heat up.

'What'd I say?' I think hearing him mumble "Whatever" I smile and hand him the fruit, keeping a banana for myself and scarfing it down.

"I'd prefer meat, but this is okay to" I say seeing Na-kun sweat-drop.

After we eat, I climb into the tent with Na-kun. Who climbs into his sleeping bag and faces the wall. 'He is so distant' I think frowning and I lay down as well. The only problem is: I'm not tired. I try to stay still but after a few minutes, I am completely bored out of my mind. "Na-kun, you still awake?" I ask.

No answer, sighing I get up and crawl from the tent. It is a chilly night, but I don't really notice, what I do notice is a wolf. Smiling, I lick my lips and hear my stomach growl, one word resounding in my head, _meat_.

After killing it, I clean it like Dadan showed me; I start a fire like Jii-chan showed me, and cook my meat. I spent the rest of the night waiting for something else to come.


	2. The Pup

Waking up, I smell meat. "Sana must be at it again" I mumble before remembering, 'I am lost in the woods with Lucy… Sana is nowhere around…' Jumping up and hurrying from the tent, I see Lucy passed out outside with a burned out fire a two pieces of meat, on a rock. I smile and climb back in the tent grabbing my sleeping bag, and getting back out. I place the sleeping bag over Lucy and eat the meat while thinking, 'Not going to even question it.' Then, I check out the surroundings while waiting for Lucy to wake up. When she does, she sits up groggily with her hair in a nest around her, "Sana, meshi" she mumbles and looks at me. "Ah, Na-kun, Ohaio" I sweat-drop, and push some fruit toward her' she scarfs it down, and looks around. "Na-kun, why are we out in the woods." She asks.

"Lucy, you are a real handful you know that." I ask, looking down at her, "Come sit in front of me." I say after a few minutes. She complies, and run my fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it out.

"Na-kun, what's wrong."

"Your hair is pissing me off; you should take better care of it." I say, continuing trying to fix her hair. After I was pretty sure it was tangle free, I braid it, and grab one of my bracelets and wrap it around the bottom of her braid. "There" I say stretching. She suddenly falls back onto me, "Lucy what's wrong?" I ask getting worried for a minute. She curls into a ball in my lap, 'asleep, really' I think to myself before sighing. 'Now, to try and figure a way out of here' I think trying to think of a way out.

"Nothing" I mutter after a few hours. 'Lucy is still asleep and I can't think of a way off this island' I sigh frustrated. Lucy suddenly sits up.

"Na-kun, where are we?" she asks, looking around again. My eye twitches.

"Don't make me hurt you. You know exactly where we are." I growl, still trying to think of a way back to the beach, or at least to someone who would be of some help.

She hums, "Hey you let me sleep on you!" she suddenly yells like she is victorious. I just stare at her a minute before remembering yesterday. I don't bother replying. "So, have you thought of how we can get back?" she asks, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

I sigh, "No, the only thing I can think of is this island has a strong magnetic field, which is making all sense of direction nearly as bad a Zoras'..."

Lucy starts laughing.

"I thought you'd be able to understand better if I compared it to Zora." I look around, "If only I brought some rope along we could tie it to the tree and walk with the volcano at our backs."

"Why not use me?" she asks smiling her impossibly big grin, "Only we will have visit the volcano first." I stare at her for a minute; then remember, she stretches…

"Why do we have to go to the volcano first?" I ask, feeling like I am going to regret asking.

"Well, I want to see if there is lava there." I freeze for a minute, 'How stupid is she? If there was going to be lava this would have to be a summer island, and this is a fall island' I think to myself.

"Fine" I say lifting an eyebrow, 'Sometimes the best way to learn is to experience it first-hand.' I think not looking her in the eye.

"Yahoo" she yells jumping up and down. I sigh and start to pack everything.

She wraps her hand around a tree as I throw my bag over my shoulder. "Let's go" I say as we start walking, I notice we are slowly walking apart and stop. "Lucy, come here." I say, she gives a confused look but comes. I throw one arm around her and start walking again.

~Lucy~

Na-kun throws his arm around me and starts walking again, pulling me along with him. He keeps looking back at my arm to make sure that we are walking straight to. I smile, "Na-kun you really are the best navigator in all the blue sea." I say, knowing I never would have noticed we were going in circles and would have just gotten even more lost.

He smirks, "Of course I am."

After an hour or so of walking, I stop, pulling Na-kun to a stop too. "I want to rest for a while, plus, I need to pull my arm back, I am reaching my limit." I say, firmly.

"Yeah, let's take a break, you real your arm back in, I'll go get some fruit from that tree." He agrees, letting me go. I pull my arm back, it takes about five minutes. When I turn around, I don't see Na-kun so I use my observation haki and "see" him up in the fifth tree to the left, just as he jumps down. "Let's eat and then get started again." I nod and grab an apple.

After eating, I wrap my arm around the tree Na-kun climbed up and he throws his arm back around me, and we start walking once again. We stopped around twelve for lunch, then start walking again.

At around four we come across a pond. "Okay, let's stop here for tonight." Na-kun says suddenly.

"Why" I ask looking worried, "we can still go for another hour or so before we should stop." He just glances at me.

"The last time I had a shower was yesterday morning, and if we are going to be staying this close to each other, you need one to." He answers boredly.

"Why, do I stink, NO, you just want me to drown." I say pouting, ", because if I go into a pond like that and slip, there is no way I am escaping alive." Suddenly, I have a great idea, "Hey, let's take one together! That way I can't drown and you get me to take a bath!" I say happy with the way I solved my problem.

"No" he says simply, "I will not ever bathe with you."

"Awe, c'mon what's the problem with it." I say, feeling dejected.

"Y'know what, fine, go get undressed." He says holding his head in his hand, "I don't feel like arguing with you. If you have no self-respect, then we'll bath together."

"Self-respect" I ask him, looking curious. 'What are you playing at Na-kun?'

"Go get undressed" he deadpans. I smile, setting my hat in the tent then start pulling off my shirt, while running toward the water, after completely undressing I slowly get in, and steady myself, while Na-kun walks over frowning. I sink into the water, waiting for Na-kun. Only my eyes showing, 'I am a hippo' I think looking through the water. Na-kun suddenly says, "Lucy, let me take your braid out so you can wash your hair."

"Hai" I yell forgetting my mouth is underwater. I stand up fast coughing up water. "H-hai" I repeat, tears flowing comically from my eyes. I carefully walk over to him. Once there he carefully removes his bracelet and releases my hair. I throw my hair over my face and scrub it under the water, while being careful to keep from going too far; then I rub at my arms until they're red. I then sink back into the water, like a hippo and look around again. Na-kun waded away after unbraiding my hair. I kind of liked it in that braid, it stayed out of my way, maybe I should cut it again… although Rayleigh said if I do that he'll hurt me, and that all girls should have long hair… I guess my only consolation is Zora and Sana grew their hair out to, and Choppa is cover in hair, so we're even. I see Na-kun dive into the water. He is still wearing boxers, I've stripped completely. 'Does Na-kun not like me?' I watch him resurface a few feet away. 'I wanna do that!'

"Na-kun" I ask suddenly standing up from my hippo pose.

"Hmm?" he questions, looking away from me as fast as he'd turned to me.

"I wanna go under to, can you take me?" I ask, looking at him in the corner of my eye.

"Why would you want to do that, one wrong move and you can easily die."

"I trust you Na-kun. So please take me!" he sweat-drops.

"Fine" he says swimming over. I smile, and throw my arms around Na-kuns neck, I feel him tense; 'I guess Na-kun doesn't like me.' I think before taking a deep breath. He dives a second later, and once under water, I use all my strength to hang onto Na-kun while he swims. Opening my eyes I see the light shining through the top of the water and mini fish swimming around. It is really breath taking. There are rocks at the bottom, and I realize just how deep this pond in, not enough to where Na-kun couldn't rescue me if I made a mistake, but deep enough to make me pass out if I did. Na-kun swims back to the surface after a minute or so as I look back down at the bottom wistfully and smile, knowing that I am reaching my limit and if I stay down much longer I will pass out and start inhaling water…again. 'The ocean really is wonderful, Fishman Island is just one more example, that place was beautiful too.' Popping back on the surface Na-kun swims us over to my safety zone as I take deep breaths until I can breathe properly again, "Thanks Na-kun." I say going to climb from the pond.

"Whatever" he mutters, sinking into the water, I smile and grab my dirty cloths.

"Na-kun, what do I do with these, I shouldn't put them back on right?" I ask noticing Na-kun wasn't looking at me, but he still sweat-drops.

"Leave them there and go grab one of my shirts, just please put something on" he says evenly. Smiling, I run back up to the tent, and find Na-kuns' bag after putting my hat back on. I grab a yellow t-shirt that has flames that ascends from the bottom left to the middle of the right side then descend back making it all the way around the shirt; I slip it on, and sit on the sleeping bag, suddenly feeling like taking a walk. 'But if I do and get lost Na-kun will get mad… then again, if I use my arm, I can easily ricochet back here.' I nod, at my thoughts and get up to go explore.

I walk around until I smell something familiar. 'Blood' I think looking around. I see a wolf, a huge one, nearly as big as that bear and tiger from the woods of Dawn Island, my home. I freeze, ready to ricochet back, when I realize, it is dead. Sadly, I walk up and pat her head; then hear a small growl. I freeze and look around; using my haki I sense a small presence next to her stomach. "A pup" I whisper, and notice that its leg is messed up, the moms' blood is on it and it is bent weird. "Na-kun, he's know what to do…" I mutter wishing I had asked him to come along. I put my hand out to the pup, "Come here" I whisper soothingly, "I won't hurt you." It growls and nips at my hand. Pulling away, I sit down. "I need to get back to camp, but I don't want to leave you here all alone. I get an idea. I pick up the mom, and the pup suddenly starts whimpering on the ground. I frown and start to walk back to camp, the pup cautiously following behind me.

I pick the smoothest way back to camp making sure the pup follows and watching to make sure no blood got on Na-kuns shirt. Once we arrive, I set the mother down a good ways away from the tent, and crack my shoulder. "Man, that's a pain." I mutter.

"Lucy, where the hell did you go?" Na-kun asks hearing my complaint.

"Exploring, that is the whole reason I came into the forest in the first place." I answer.

He comes out and immediately goes rigid. "W-What is that?" he asks calmly.

"A momma wolf, I would eat it, but I don't think the pup would like that, plus it had a hard enough time following me with that leg. If only he'd stop being so stubborn and let me pick him up, I pout. As Na-kun walks over, he glares at me.

"Lucy, so help me if you got blood on my shirt-" he starts.

"Don't worry, I was careful, I knew you'd be mad if I was careless. What are we going to do about the pup; we can't just abandon him, can we?"

Na-kun sighs, "What choice do we have, it's not like we are in a position to help him, and you said it isn't even letting you go near, right?"

I look down at him, 'Na-kun makes a good point… but… I can't. "I don't want to lose anything, ever again, the second I saw him, I took responsibility for him, Na-kun. Help me, please; I won't be able to help him on my own." I look up at him. He sighs and sits on the ground.

"Go find some meat, I am sure he is hungry, and he more than likely is carnivorous." I smile. 'I knew Na-kun wouldn't let me down, no one in my crew would. Which is why we'll be found, and I'll act as if nothing was wrong.' I go down to the pond and use my haki. I climb in a tree and wait for the deer to get closer.


	3. A Mom

I keep looking at the pup. 'Damn rubber idiot.' The pup is trying to stand in a defensive position between me and the mom. I glare at it. "This is your fault, y'know." It cowers; sighing, I put my hand out to it. It snaps, leaping forward a bit; luckily I yank my hand back in time. I just sigh, its leg is shattered, and you don't need Choppa to tell you that; it can't do anything but drag it behind and that must be a hell of a lot of pain. I get up and grab to wide looking sticks, a bottle of water, and a roll of bandages Choppa made me take. I take another of my bracelets and snatch my hand out grabbing the pups' snout. I stretch the band around it like a muzzle while it's in shock, and then pour some water on the leg and as gently as possible scrub some of the newer blood off, the dry it with some of the bandages, trying to ignore the complaints and tiny paws of death. Then I grab more bandages and wrap it around the leg trying to keep it tight, with the planks on each side of its leg. It isn't a professional splint, but it is able to get the job done, I hope. When I let go it is whimpering and trying to snuggle into the mother. I sigh, and pet it, it reaches around and tries to bit, but with my bracelet around its snout it can't even open its mouth. "You mom is dead y'know. You aren't doing anything but making her more worried about you. You have to take care of yourself now." I frown, 'Bellamere… I did the right thing, huh? Cocoyashi is free, and even though I am wanted by the marines, I am free and always having fun…' I snap back into reality when something slams to the ground behind me. "Lucy, you really sacred the crap outta me! Don't you ever do that again, you hear." My heart is racing; I thought a monster had gotten up close to me. She grins and grabs the knife I brought and starts cleaning the deer.

"Oh, you took care of him, huh?" She asks, as I turn to look at the pup again.

"Yeah, I muzzled him though. So we'll have to take that off if he is going to eat."

"He may not eat anything offered to him from us." She says, and I nod, it is highly possible that it'd rather starve.

"Lucy, if there is a creature that big, there has to be others, right?" I ask, and Lucy nods pausing in her work and giving me her attention. "So, we could be attacked fairly easily on the ground…"

"Don't worry about it Na-kun, I will handle that, just like that first night." I remember the cooked meat. I nod and reach over and grab the pup. It reaches around trying to rip my arm off. I wrap my fingers around its snout, and pull my bracelet off, then quickly setting it down and moving away, I walk over to Lucy, who has finished cleaning the deer and is starting a fire.

After we eat, Lucy walks over and puts a slightly cooked piece of meat in front of the pup. It cautiously walks over to it and sniffs it, licks it, then grabs it and tromps back over to the mother; its bandage leg stiff, 'I guess it'll hold for now.' I glance at Lucy, she is wearing my shirt still, but I guess that's to be expected, she isn't one for hygiene, or modesty, but at least my shirt is still clean. I remember her throwing her cloths and even bathing with me. 'She doesn't see me as a man, does she?' I question watching her run in circles around the mom with the pup barking at her, 'she may be playing but if the pup gets ahold of that rubber idiot, I don't think it'll let her go very easily.' I sweat drop, 'I am really hoping she is still wearing underwear.' I yawn, "She's not tired in the least." Suddenly something hits me. "Lucy, come here." She pauses mid-jump and runs over to me when she lands.

"Yeah" she asks looking confused.

"You said you couldn't touch the pup, which means it followed you right?"

She tilts her head to the side. "Yeah… What; is it important?"

"Very" I yell jumping up, startling the pup who had just settled down next to its dead mother. "That means to animals here aren't affected by the magnetic field, this pup could very well lead us back to the Sunny!" Her eyes widen as she gets what I just said.

"NO" she yells pouting. "I want to go to the volcano!"

"Lucy, our friends are probably worried sick. You are being selfish."

"I said no." she growls, "I want to go to the volcano and that is final. Anyways you have to map the island, so you have to go there anyways."

I scratch my head, "That'd be true under normal circumstances, but it might just be easier to map it by going around the island this time."

"Na-kun, we're almost there anyway, maybe two days. Please, I want to see the volcano!"

I sigh, "Yes captain." She smiles.

"Na-kun lets go to bed so we can get started early tomorrow."

"What about the pup, do you think she'd follow us?" Lucy frowns and looks over to the growling pup.

"I'll figure something out, just follow me tomorrow."

"Fine" I mutter climbing into the tent, 'I am exhausted.'

~Lucy~

I watch Na-kun climb into the tent, then climb back out, "Do you want me to braid your hair again?" he asks, yawning again.

"YES" I yell running over to him and standing with my back turned to him. "Thanks" I say once it is finished. He yawns again and goes into the tent. I walk back over to the pup and look at his leg. He is in a defensive position between us and his mother. His heckles raised, clearly meaning, that he would kill me if he had the chance. I jump over him and sit on the mother. He is jumping up and snapping at me. "She is dead." I say looking right into his eyes. He lays low on the ground. "She'll never be with you again." He puts his paws over his face. "So stay with me, I'll be your new mom, is that okay?" He sits up and tilts his head at me. "You're worried, you think if you let go of you mom, you'll be all alone. That is just like me, at least how I was when I lost Ace." He whimpers and goes over and licks his mothers' snout. "Answer tomorrow, if you're still here in the morning, you'll come with us. If not, we'll move on." I hop down, and walk to the tent; I pause with the door open and smile at the pup, "Goodnight."


End file.
